The goal of the DNA Sequencing and High Throughput Genotyping Core is to produce high quality sequencing and genotyping data rapidly and at a reasonable cost for UNC-CH researchers using state-of-theart technologies as well as provide technical support to enhance the value of results produced at the Facility. The Core consolidates the use of expensive technologies and provides expert operators. Services include DNA sequencing, microsatellite genotyping and SNP genotyping. The Core is led by Dr. Laura Livingstone. The Core adds value to the Center by producing results at a competitve price while providing the benefits of a local resource to assist in: scientific strategies, sample preparation, sequencing through difficult regions, assistance in results interpretation, and providing software/software support for data interpretation. Two examples of themany UNC LCCC research projects that depend upon the Core are: the epigenetic regulation via methylation studies of Dr. Terry Magnuson (Cancer Genetics) and the discovery of novel oncogenes in human cancers by Dr. Channing Der (Molecular Therapeutics). Work is ongoing at the Core to add services for high throughput microsatellite and SNP genotyping (pilot studies underway). An essential LIMS system will be acquired for tracking laboratory work flow and data results for clients with funding provided by the university.